


Servamp: My R

by sillyinsaneme



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: still don't know how to use tags :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyinsaneme/pseuds/sillyinsaneme
Summary: A small case revolving the characters introduced in the manga thus far based on the lyrics to 'Watashi no R' sung by Hatsune Miku.
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni & Kamiya Tsurugi, Arisuin Mikuni/Kamiya Tsurugi, Arisuin Misono/Sendagaya Tetsu, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru, Tsubaki | Who is Coming & Watanuki Sakuya, Tsubaki | Who is Coming/Watanuki Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. The Case of C3

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics have been changed to suit my story better so I hope you don't get confused or upset about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Tsurugi sighed once the bell dismissing the final class of the day rang. Unlike other days, he took his time to put up his notebooks and exit the class. Of course, nobody bothered him about it. Just like he had hoped. 

Instead of taking the usual way through the front gates of the school, Tsurugi took the stairs up. He never paid attention to the faces of the people walking past him in the opposite direction. He never tuned in to any of their chatter. He only had one goal in his mind. 

Reaching the deserted stairs to the rooftop, Tsurugi took off his school bag and left it lying at the bottom of the staircase. He walked with a sad smile adorning his face. The metal door getting closer and closer. 

Once at the top of the stairs, Tsurugi reached down to take off his shoes as he opened the unlocked door. Excitement filled him to find the door unlocked. The rooftop is off-limits to students. 

**“Just as I’m about to take my shoes off, on the rooftop there I see--”**

Tsurugi stopped in his tracks at the bright blonde locks in a long ponytail on the other side of the rail. Tsurugi stared wide-eyed at the male leaning over the edge before gritting his teeth. Contrary to what he wanted to say, he yelled, 

**“Hey, don’t do it!”**

The blonde male looked over his shoulder at the surprised Tsurugi. Why had Tsurugi said that? 

Whatever the case, Tsurugi clenched his fists in anger. The guy turned away with a sigh before he could see the glare though. Tsurugi was pissed that this guy had ruined his chance to end it all. However, he released his clenched fists and walked towards the guy, his left shoe still in hand. 

Deciding to find out the reason why he had beaten him, Tsurugi sat down, leaning against the rail and pulling his legs to his chest. This caught the blonde off guard. 

“Why are you doing this, Yumi-chan?” 

**“The guy with the ponytail told me his woes, you’ve probably heard it all before--”**

“The girl who I thought was for me was taken by my best friend,” Yumikage explained, leaning against the railing away from Tsurugi. “I loved her, and so did he, but I never had the courage to ask her out. He took her without knowing what he did to me.” 

Tsurugi stared at his hands on his knees with a blank expression. Then, irritation filled in quickly. 

**“I can’t believe the nerve in you! You got here before me for such a lame reason--”**

“You’re kidding, right?” Tsurugi raised his voice in anger. Yumikage looked down with wide eyes at the fuming Tsurugi. “You got here before me because you lacked the balls to ask her out? You’re upset you can’t have what you wanted? My. God!” 

At this Tsurugi stood up abruptly to face the male still on the other side of the rail. Yumikage no longer faced the setting sun and instead was giving the ravenette his full attention with surprise and, Tsurugi wouldn’t doubt, anger. 

Tsurugi continued while waving his arms around. “You may have had the girl of your dreams robbed by your best friend, but you haven’t been robbed of anything that matters! You still have the people and things you care about, right?” 

Yumikage looked to the side with sad eyes. “I cared about her.” 

“Well, you can find someone else to care about who will care for you like them. You still have your best friend by your side, don’t you?” 

Yumikage nodded with a small smile. “Jun’s been by my side since elementary.” Giving a final sigh, the blonde jumped back over the rail. Giving Tsurugi’s shoulder a squeeze, he walked past him. “I’m feeling a little better… thanks for listening, I guess.” 

Tsurugi didn’t turn around. All he heard was the metal door close behind the tall male before his legs gave out under him. Why had he helped that guy? What’s it to him if someone dies or not? 

Looking at the setting sun, Tsurugi suddenly didn’t feel like jumping. 

“Guess I’ll come back tomorrow,” Tsurugi sighed feeling frustrated. 

The next day, Tsurugi did the exact same thing. As soon as the bell rang, he headed for the roof. This time for sure he’ll get his chance! 

Except upon opening the door after taking off his shoes, he is disappointed to find a thin brunette sitting on the other side of the rail with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

**“I ended up calling out for him--”**

“Hey!” Tsurugi yelled. The brunette jumped in his seat as if unprepared and glanced over his shoulder. Tsurugi recognized the glasses on the baby-faced brunette. The male also recognized Tsurugi as one of the upperclassmen.

“Please, leave me alone, Tsurugi-senpai,” he said in a firm voice before looking back out to the setting sun. 

Whatever it was that Tsurugi wanted to say, he pushed it away. He sighed and walked towards the second-year and sat down much like the previous day. The brunette didn’t move to acknowledge his new company. 

“Why are you doing this, Shu-chan?” 

**“The baby-faced boy told me how cheated he really feels--”**

“Everyone steals my homework because they know I am the smart one,” Shuuhei did not hesitate to respond. “The teachers are unable to do anything as I am regarded to be unprepared even though I do my best to prepare for any possible situation.” Shuuhei sighed in anger and sadness. “Everyone has learned to anticipate anything I have prepared. And as a result, my grades are dropping below my parents’ expectations.”

**“Are you kidding? I can’t believe the nerve in you--”**

“You’re messing with me!” Tsurugi exploded. Something Shuuhei did not prepare himself for as he finally looked at Tsurugi. Tsurugi stood up just as abruptly as the day before and walked forward a few steps to turn around and place his hands on his hips with a glare. “You got up here before me because of something that lame? Ignore them! Make copies of your assignments! Hand them in to the teachers before classes begin! Is it really that difficult to get your grade to the teacher?” 

“But my parents--” 

“They love you, don’t they? They give you dinner every day whether you’ve got a good grade or not, right?” 

Shuuhei stared Tsurugi in the eyes as he said this. He looked to the side slowly as he answered, “They do. They prepare me black coffee for every meal as well regardless.” 

“There you go.” Looking at the orange sky, Tsurugi held his hand out over the rail above Shuuhei’s head. “They must be waiting at home with your coffee already.” 

Shuuhei looked at the hand extended to him before slowly reaching up to grab it, allowing the older male to hoist him back over to the safety of the roof. Tsurugi helped him keep his balance once they were on the same side. Shuuhei pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose to his now shining eyes. 

**“‘I’m hungry,’ said the boy as he shed a tear--”**

“I need to get going now, Tsurugi-senpai,” Shuuhei looked away to hide the tears. “Thank you for listening.” 

Once again Tsurugi didn’t turn around as the younger male walked away. All he heard was the slam of the metal door swinging closed. Once again, he asked himself, why had he helped that guy? 

Tsurugi picked up his shoes and turned away from the sunset with yet another sigh. There is no way he can jump now, he thought. He’ll come again tomorrow. 

Yet that tomorrow never seemed to come. 

**“There was someone every day--”**

Every one he found was either someone he knew personally or knew of. 

**“I listened to their tales--”**

Nobody had the same tale, but nobody had a good enough reason for Tsurugi to let them end their own life. 

**“I made them turn away.”**

Tsurugi had never meant to help others. He himself was jaded enough to let others die, yet for some reason, he couldn’t ignore his heart to help them all. They had reasons to be depressed, but not good enough to want to die like Tsurugi. 

He managed to talk to each and every single one out of the thought. Almost as if he were a good friend of the people who he barely knew. He gave them all the comfort and words they needed to snap back to reality.

**“Yet there was no one who would do this for me--”**

Absolutely no one was there to return the favor for Tsurugi. As far as Tsurugi knew, nobody cared enough to ask him for his well-being. No one aside from his deceased brother. 

Then the next day, Tsurugi trudged up the stairs. He didn’t bother to take off his shoes at the door. Somehow he had a feeling that there would be yet another person to ruin his chance with their stupid reason. 

**“For the very first time, there I see someone with the same problems as me.”**

Tsurugi stopped dead in his tracks once the yellow cardigan came into view. There, sitting on the railing, kicking his legs back and forth wearing a cowboy hat and holding a doll in his right hand was someone who Tsurugi did know. Someone he knew really personally. 

Tsurugi’s face held nothing but shock and reminiscence. However, his irritation finally caught up to him. His hands shakily clenched into the tightest of fists he could make, and instead of glare like he did to the previous people, Tsurugi sneered in mockery. 

“Oh my, oh my! Well, if it isn’t Kuni-chan!” Tsurugi said mockingly. The blonde stiffened before slowly looking over his shoulder. Upon seeing who he least wanted to see, he immediately covered his shock to the same sneer. 

“My, my, Tsurugi-san~ What a surprise to see you up here! Have you come to say goodbye?” 

For the first time since Tsurugi had known the blonde, his smile fell. “What do you mean ‘say goodbye’?” 

Mikuni’s sneer fell a little until he decided it wouldn’t mean anything in the end. His expression fell to one of solemn sorrow as he looked back at the setting sun. 

“I’ve lost everything I cared about two years ago: my belongings, my home, my family… I’ve been left with nothing.” Tsurugi wanted to inch closer to the person who used to be by his side. The memories within him about their final moments together kept him from moving from his place a few feet in front of the door. 

“My mom tried to kill my little brother out of a jealousy tantrum. Why should she keep seeing the face of the maid my dad had cheated on her with fourteen years ago? … I obviously felt the obligation to stop her, ending her in the hospital. My dad knew of the reasoning, yet he--...” 

Mikuni let out a loud and long sigh. “I let him banish me from my home with the condition that Misono never find out why mom left us suddenly… and never find out the real reason that I had to leave the family.” Then with scorn, he added, “it only took me two years, but I’ve had enough of this guilt.” 

Tsurugi noticed Mikuni reach his hand into one of the pockets and pull out what looked like a sheet of paper at first glance. Without waiting for an answer, Mikuni held the picture up in front of the sun in his line of view, high enough to where Tsurugi could see it was a picture of Mikuni and his younger brother, Misono. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to the ravenette that they had two separate mothers when they looked nothing alike. Well, with the exception of their cowlick they look nothing alike. 

“I’ve got no home to look forward to, my family hates me, and I don’t have anything left to call my own. Just my Abel.” As if suddenly remembering who he was talking to, Mikuni scoffed. “As if you would care at all though.” 

The temptation to agree with Mikuni to spite him was big in Tsurugi’s mind. Yet, he couldn’t say a word. There was only one thing lingering in Tsurugi’s head. Something that would only be said if Tsurugi was as crazy as the guy before him. 

**“But at that moment I said to him, something that I could not believe.”**

Tsurugi’s entire body relaxed from his tense position. An overwhelming fear for his former companion swept over him as he opened his mouth and gently said, 

**“Hey, don’t do it, please.”**

Tsurugi looked up from the ground to meet Mikuni’s cold gaze. Seeing his cold expression reminded Tsurugi why he shouldn’t have said anything. The warm tears blurring his vision were not to be spilled which is why Tsurugi is wiping them away like crazy. He doesn’t have a right to stop him. He has almost the same problems Tsurugi has and knew it would be pointless to try to talk him out of this decision. Pointless and selfish. 

**“But even so, please just go away. It’s so painful to look at you.”**

Tsurugi didn’t want to see Mikuni die. Not after being together for so long, and definitely not after hearing his story leading up to this. 

Tsurugi was so caught up in sobbing he failed to hear the sliding of the male jumping off the railing. That is until a hand rested on Tsurugi’s head from in front and given a tight and almost painful squeeze. Tsurugi’s breath hitched. 

**“I guess today is not my day.”**

“I was hoping to get this over with today, but I don’t want to be stuck with a crybaby up here. I’ll come back another day,” Mikuni said with no trace of emotion in his voice. The hand was removed and not a second later Tsurugi heard the slam of the door. 

Tsurugi couldn’t help but look over his shoulder after the guy. His lips were quivering. “Kuni-chan… I’m sorry.” 

After waiting for a few minutes to calm down, Tsurugi picked up his bag and left. There was nothing he could do today. 

**“There’s no one here today.”**

Tsurugi noted as soon as he opened the door. Looking all around, he realized it was true. 

**“It’s just me, myself, and I.”**

Finally, after two weeks of waiting, Tsurugi could finally do what he had longed to do since his brother disappeared. No one would interfere with his fate even if they wanted to. 

Tsurugi took off his shoes and set them on top of his school bag beside the metal door. He wouldn’t need those anymore. Whoever came up here could keep his things. 

He walked excitedly to the rail and did not think twice to jump over it, standing on the very edge with the biggest grin he could have made in the last few months. Ever since his brother, the only other person to care about him, died, his adoptive parents, or his brother's real parents, neglected him much more than they did with their own son. 

The fresh breeze blowing against his face made him smile more and close his eyes. All he could feel was the breeze touching his scarred, bruised and bandaged body. The long days of abuse would be over soon. 

**“Taking off my yellow cardigan--”**

Tsurugi slowly took off the matching cardigan he had bought with Mikuni. He figured that since this was his last day, he might as well wear something he treasured for the last time. Especially now that he knew why Mikuni had acted so cold towards him during their final days together. 

Before losing his brother, Tsurugi had always thought that Mikuni would stay by his side. Not just as his friend, but as a lover that he pretended to be. Or at least that had been what Tsurugi had accused Mikuni of doing when Mikuni wouldn’t treat Tsurugi the same. 

Poor Kuni-chan, Tsurugi thought. He was having so many problems at home and I blew him off for not talking to me about it. 

**“This petite boy, thin as can be--”**

Tsurugi wrapped his arms around his extremely thin torso. He could feel more rib than what would be considered healthy thanks to the negligence of his ‘parents’. Shaking away his thoughts, Tsurugi spread open his arms and took the first step off of the building, looking happier than he had ever been. 

**“Is going to jump right now.”**

“Tsurugi!” Tsurugi heard an all too familiar voice scream out from behind him. Tsurugi’s eyes widened at the familiarity. 

“T-Tai-chan?!” Tsurugi stuttered out as everything went in slow motion. Before gravity could fully claim Tsurugi, a hand wrapped itself around his right wrist. A grip strong enough to pull Tsurugi back into the arms of the one person he had been missing all along. 

“What the hell--!” the man kept screaming. Tsurugi was still on the other side of the rail, the only thing keeping him from falling was the strong arms of the supposedly deceased brother. He wasted no time to drag Tsurugi over the rail and fall back into the safe zone, panting really hard. 

Tsurugi, on the other hand, felt his heart pounding. He was still in shock of what he was about to do-- no, he’s in shock of the ghost holding him tightly as if his life depended on it. 

The tears Tsurugi had fought to suppress since his encounter with Mikuni flooded his sight. Now, he was safely in the arms of his dear brother! 

“Tai-chan!” Tsurugi cried into Touma Taishi’s chest who sat up to rub soothing circles on the younger males scarred back. 

“I’m… I’m back.” 


	2. The Case of the Eves

“See you tonight!” Cappuccino, one of Niccolo’s alleged friends, said cheerfully as he left with the rest. 

Niccolo simply stared at his desk in doubt. “Yeah, see you…” 

School had let out and Niccolo wanted to do anything but go home. His home-style is nothing that a normal teenager such as himself should be involved with. 

Picking up his bag, Niccolo pondered at the door of the classroom and thought, maybe there was someplace he could go that wasn’t his home. Having a classroom next to the staircase helped make up his mind. 

After walking slowly up the stairs, Niccolo shakily pushed open the metal door. His heart stopped to find it unlocked. Unlocked just for him. Niccolo swallowed down his doubt and stepped into the sunlight. 

**“Just as I was about to take my shoes off, on the rooftop there I see--”**

Niccolo stopped what he was doing as he stared at the person ahead of him in shock. He was not expecting someone else to be up here as well. 

Leaning against the railing on the safe side with his shoes beside him is what appeared to be a college student with blonde hair. Niccolo stood frozen watching him in silence stand up and begin to lift his legs over the railing. Seeing that brought him back to his senses. 

**“Hey, don’t do it!”**

Startling both himself and the man, Niccolo recovered and began walking towards him. The man froze with one leg over and glanced back to see who stopped him. There was no emotion on his face, making Niccolo stop in fear. He was never a confident person to begin with. 

“You, why are you doing this at a high school?” Niccolo inquired. He didn’t understand why a college student would come to his high school to commit suicide. The man raised a brow in confusion at his question though. 

“School just ended. I couldn’t skip class.” Niccolo was now even more confused. 

“Wait, you attend this school?” The man nodded and held up a finger. 

“First year, age fifteen, Tetsu Sendagaya.” A first-year?! Niccolo shook his head with a meek laugh. 

“Y-you’re not serious, are you?” Seeing Tetsu’s blank stare made him realize he was being serious. Glancing down, he recognized the uniform. Niccolo sighed and shook his head. 

“Then could you tell me why you are doing this?” It didn’t sit right with Niccolo seeing someone younger than him trying to end their life before him. They better have a valid reason. 

Tetsu looked at the railing he was straddling and answered without thinking. “I confessed to my friend today. He rejected me.” 

Niccolo’s brow twitched in irritation. He clenched his fists and yelled, 

**“Are you kidding? I just can’t believe the nerve in you!”**

“Just because of unrequited love you choose to end your life? At least you haven’t had anything stolen from you!” The words leaving Niccolo’s mouth were not what he would usually say to anyone. He was beyond furious. “You got here before me for such a stupid reason!” 

Anyone who knew Tetsu could safely say that he wasn’t a very bright person. However, he seemed to understand Niccolo more than he ever understood why his friend would get angry for calling him ‘Chibi-chan’. Still, he allowed Niccolo to continue. 

“Rejected by one person? There is much fish in the sea! Don’t get caught up in one guy who doesn’t care about you. You still own all of your things, don’t you? Nobody has ever stolen anything from you.” By the time Niccolo finished he was breathing hard. 

Much to Niccolo’s surprise, Tetsu brought his leg back over the railing to stand and face him. His gaze hovered above Niccolo’s head making him start shivering again. The guy is much taller than the third year himself! 

**“I’m feeling much better now that I’ve talked about it.”**

“It will take me a while to forget him though,” Tetsu said more to himself than to Niccolo. Without saying anything more, Niccolo watched Tetsu walk to the door with his long strides. Before opening the door, Tetsu glanced back at the watching upperclassmen. “You, too. Come down soon.” 

**“The boy with hair clips then disappeared.”**

The following day, Niccolo did not wait for his ‘friends’ to say goodbye to him. He bolted out the door as soon as the bell rang. This time no one will beat him to the rooftop for sure. 

Except someone did somehow. Students were barely exiting their classrooms so Niccolo stopped dead in his tracks when he saw purple sitting on the other side of the rail. 

**“I found a boy short as can be, I ended up calling out to him.”**

“You--!” Niccolo stopped his sentence when he saw the boy jump in his spot. The boy hadn’t expected anyone. The purple-haired male turned around to see the tired Niccolo through the rails. 

**“The petite boy told me about how weak he feels--”**

“You’re probably wondering how I got up here before the bell rang,” he stated looking back in front of him. “I was in the infirmary for the last two periods.” 

“The infirmary?” Niccolo questioned aloud. The small boy nodded and buried his head in his knees. 

“I was born sickly which limits how much I can move around. I’ve become such a burden to everyone around me with how much I need to be looked out for… that’s why I came up here instead of going back to class from the infirmary.” 

**“Are you kidding? I just can’t believe the nerve in you!”**

“You got up here before me because of that? Have your friends outright said you’re a burden to them?” 

Misono didn’t look over his shoulder but did have his eyes wide. “Th-they haven’t…! But they don’t need to say anything--!” 

“If they haven’t then that’s because they care about you, right?” Niccolo reminded the small boy. “You’re far too young to die just yet!” 

This made the boy upset again. “I’m already sixteen.” 

Niccolo had to take a double-take on this one. The guy was smaller than any sixteen year old he’d ever met! The guy sighed. “I know, everyone calls me ‘Chibi-chan’. It’s what I’m used to.” 

“Everyone,” Niccolo said under his breath. He didn’t mean to be heard but was anyway. 

“Well, not really. Just by my one friend, but it does hurt. Especially since he confessed to me yesterday.” 

Almost forgetting the guy Niccolo met yesterday, he was starting to get angry until he continued. “I don’t want to burden him with my extra needs, and seeing as I am no match for him, I had to reject him for his sake. I don’t want people talking badly about him for dating someone such as myself. Weak and small.” 

“None of that is still any reason to want to die!” 

**“Cause, even so, you’re still loved by everyone at home--”**

“Your family has raised and loved you these sixteen years, right? They feed you and take care of your needs because you are their family member! You’re not a worker or an outsider.” 

“I…” The boy ran out of what to say. Realizing Niccolo was right, he stood up with difficulty. Without looking at the upperclassmen, he asked, “Could you help me over?” 

“Geez, how did you manage to get over there in the first place,” Niccolo shook his head as he helped the small male on the roof. 

“Thanks,” he muttered shyly. Suddenly, Niccolo remembered the conversation he had with Tetsu the day before and decided to add one last thing. 

“And the guy who confessed? If you care about him as much as you implied, you should tell him before he gives up on you.” 

The purple-head turned into a bright red color and started sputtering incoherent words. Niccolo didn’t know whether to laugh or pity him. He started walking away when Niccolo remembered another thing. “Ah, wait! What’s your name?” 

The boy stopped in his tracks and without looking back, answered, “I am Misono Alicien.” 

“Nice to meet you, Misono. I’m Niccolo.” 

“... thanks for hearing my story.” 

After that, Niccolo took his time to reach the roof. He didn’t want to be stopped by someone much like he was stopping others because of getting there first, so he was glad to find he would’ve had to be talked out of his jump if he had arrived first. 

The day after meeting Misono there was a short-haired girl who felt responsible for the injuries of several of her classmates who used weapons she invented in her spare time. 

The following day he met a self-proclaimed angel feeling as though his piano music was lacking to his parents' expectations. 

And finally, on the third day, Niccolo found someone who he would find hard to convince. 

**“For the very first time there I see someone with the same problems as me--”**

To say they were similar was an exaggeration. They weren’t very similar to begin with, yet the boy standing on the other side of the rail had reasons Niccolo couldn’t argue with. 

“You don’t have to stay and convince me not to do this,” the brunette with an orange blazer sighed. Niccolo didn’t say anything as he recognized the sadness in his voice. “My name’s Mahiru Shirota, and on any other circumstances, I would be the one to convince you.” 

“I’ve seen you around,” Niccolo noted. He knew who Mahiru Shirota is. Anyone who came long enough knew what his signature smile looked like. That’s why seeing the same happy-go-lucky guy without a smile felt alien to Niccolo despite not knowing him personally. 

“I lost my mother at a very young age,” Mahiru began explaining without being asked to. “My uncle was the only family who volunteered to take me in despite being the busiest. That’s why in my eyes he is my only family member left. 

“Although he rarely ever came home, having the thought of him dropping by any day was what kept me motivated to keep going. He’s the one who changed my perspective of the world. And now that he’s gone, too…” Mahiru sighed and looked at the sun with a sad smile. “It’s a shame we had to meet in this situation. We might have become friends.” 

Niccolo understood the situation of the underclassmen before him. After the death of his mother, he had no place to call home until his uncle decided to take him in. He was raised by that man the best he could and become such an idol to him that now that the one person tying him to the living world was gone, he felt no reason to be alive either. 

“Your friends--” Niccolo began only to be cut off. 

“Sakuya has a lot going on already and he hasn’t been hanging around me lately. I don’t want to burden him with my problems. Ryusei and Koyuki spend a lot of time together by themselves and I’d hate to ruin their days. I’d rather deal with this on my own.” 

“But someone--” Niccolo started a little eagerly. 

“Uncle Tooru was that someone when I was a kid.”

At this point, Niccolo felt powerless. Could he have come up with better arguments, yes he could, but at the moment all he could do is pity the guy everyone used to call a ball of sunshine. Even if he were to say the same four words to Mahiru, he knew he wouldn’t listen without an argument. 

**“Ah, what to do? I can’t stop this guy. I don’t have the right to stop him.”**

Niccolo’s legs gave out under him. He looked at the floor in utter defeat. No tears wanted to spill and he didn’t know what else to say. Something, anything to stop this guy. 

**“It’s so painful to look at you.”**

Niccolo heard Mahiru sigh. “Geez. Looks like today isn’t my day, is it?” 

Confused, Niccolo slowly lifted his gaze to find Mahiru gone. Finally focusing on his senses led Niccolo to hear the younger males footsteps walking away. He turned in time to see Mahiru stop at the door and flash him the smile he had been used to seeing except now with some sadness. “Don’t do anything stupid today, will you?” 

**“There’s no one here today--”**

Niccolo blinked in confusion. There was absolutely no one on the roof today. The only person in the restricted area was himself. Niccolo wasn’t sure if he liked that idea. 

He waited a few minutes by the door to see if anyone would come. Five minutes and no one else passed through that metal door. Niccolo’s heart dropped before joy started to fill him. No one else could ruin his day. 

Placing his school bag next to the door, Niccolo struggled to take his shoes off before setting them next to his bag and then yanking off the chain around his neck with the Italian flag. He removed his jacket to reveal his bandaged arms that were not bandaged due to injuries. 

Niccolo hesitantly walked up to the rail, his hands shaking the entire way. He didn’t want to waste any more time removing the bandages covering the tattoos marking him as a member of his family’s gang. If he were to die today, he’d rather die without seeing the marks he’s hated his entire life. 

**“This Italian guy, nervous as can be--”**

Niccolo learned to quickly be afraid of the world around him since the very first gang war his family had gotten involved. He was reprimanded for not doing as he was demanded during that war, and the people who call themselves his friends made fun of him for not wanting to take a life away. The only other person in the gang that Niccolo could turn to didn’t even care about him. 

Niccolo shakily started climbing over the railing. He knew that with the life he was forced to live, he would die anyway. The only thing is that he didn’t want to die and be known as a gang member. He’d rather die by his own hands. 

**“Is going to jump now.”**

The slam of the metal door opening scared Niccolo enough to lose his balance. What was supposed to take another few minutes of him saying his farewells to the world turned to him grabbing onto the rail for dear life as his body dangled over the edge, thus allowing him to see who came dashing out of the door. 

“Nicco!” the white-haired male yelled as he ran towards the hanging male. Niccolo closed his eyes. That is the last person he would have wanted to see in his final moments. “Hold on!” 

Niccolo tried to fight against himself to let go. No matter how much he urged his fingers, they would not let go of the railing. Instead, he felt himself be pulled up rather quickly and was thrown roughly on solid ground. If Niccolo hadn’t closed his eyes he would have almost thought he had already let go because of the force in which he was thrown. 

“You better explain yourself!” the teen above him yelled. “And you better start explaining by buying me food, ya hear?” 

_‘Wor-kun has a strange way of showing his affection. If he makes you buy food for him it’s because he cares.’_

For the first time since his life became messed up, Niccolo cried. So the guy does care. 

“Th-thank you, Illdio,” Niccolo cried with a smile. 


	3. The Case of the Servamps

“‘I expect you to complete the assignment’ is what I would say, but I know you won’t even start on it,” the final teacher of the day said to Kuro as he slowly put away his things. He slept through the entire period and only woke up to the sound of the bell dismissing them. 

“...” Kuro didn’t say anything and walked past her, never removing his gaze from the ground in front of him. He didn’t say anything to anyone on his way to his destination. He was too tired to deal with people. 

Kuro almost dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs. He was too tired to carry any additional weight. However, he knew that if he left his things, someone would search for him. Although reluctant and tired, Kuro kept his bag over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs. He’s almost there anyway. 

**“Just as I was about to take my shoes off--”**

Kuro stopped at the open door and groaned, quickly catching the attention of the orange-haired male on the other side of the railing. The male’s eyes then set back to boredom as he recognized who had arrived. 

“Oh, hello, Nii-san. Back from your old man’s place?” Kuro didn’t say anything. He didn’t even retaliate to correct the guy that was in no way related to him. He simply watched with the same tiredness he received from the younger male. 

**“Hey, don’t do it!”**

“You might not want to do that,” Kuro said instead. The other blinked in confusion. Kuro pointed out the railing separating them. “Let’s have a chat on this side.” 

The male scoffed. “Like the good old times.” Despite the venom in his words, he obliged, leaning against the rail as Kuro walked over to him and leaned the opposite direction. 

“So… what brings you up here, Hyde?” Kuro has never been good at socializing, not even when it came to the people he grew up with. Hyde rolled his eyes. 

“Acting like you care all of a sudden. That’s new.” Still, he sighed. “Though I would be lying if I said there is no reason for my being here.” 

Kuro nodded, motioning for the other to continue. “Ophelia toyed with my feelings all along.” 

Kuro raised a brow. “You’re just now realizing that?” 

This made Hyde look at Kuro with the most horrified expression one can make. “You knew--?” 

“It was obvious from the moment she befriended you,” Kuro answered. “Everyone knew you had a massive crush on her and Hugh even tried to warn you, but no.” 

“I see… so everyone knew besides me,” Hyde looked at his hands with a dead expression. There was a smile on his lips, though his eyes were far from smiling. Realizing this was it, Kuro ‘tsked’ in anger. 

**“You got here before me for such a lame reason!”**

“Don’t die for someone who never cared about you,” Kuro said with more force. “You haven’t had anything that matters stolen from you.” 

“My heart--” 

“Can heal and move on. There’s that Tenshi-chan you care about so much waiting for you.” 

Hyde raised a brow in disbelief. “Licht-tan? There is no way--” 

“I’m being serious,” Kuro interrupted and pointed over the edge. “He’s down there.” 

Hyde quickly turned around to look where the bluenette was pointing and sure enough, the angel-wannabe was sitting on one of the benches using his phone as if waiting on someone. Hyde then felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. Seeing the ravenette put away his phone gave the two the answer of who sent the message. 

Hyde stepped back out of sight and slipped his hands in his pockets. “Licht-tan isn’t Ophelia. How can I love someone who isn’t the one I love?” 

“Hyde, listen,” Kuro dragged out and turned around as well. “Time will heal that broken heart. If you keep hanging on to her, you’ll never heal. So,” Kuro motioned to the boy four stories below, “find someone else to cling on to.” 

Hyde took out his phone and smiled at the screen. Kuro saw him type up a response and put away his phone. Turning to Kuro, he smiled and said, 

**“I’m feeling better now that I’ve talked about it.”**

Hyde turned to leave. Somehow Kuro didn’t feel right sending off the guy with nothing more than a simple ‘goodbye’, so he called out to him. 

“Ah, wait! Um,” Kuro closed his eyes as he tried to remember the quote. “The… something, of true love never… um…” 

Hyde’s laughter stopped him and forced him to open his eyes. “‘The course of true love never did run smooth.’ I guess you’re right, Nii-san. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

After that, Kuro was left to wait to hear the excited chatter of the younger male greeting his grumpy angel. Kuro walked over to the rail and leaned over it, watching the two start to walk away. Before leaving the gate, Hyde looked back and waved. A little startled, Kuro hesitantly lifted his hand to wave back. 

He seemed to have wasted his energy on the overdramatic male to do anything more than to stand there. Tomorrow will be another day. 

**“‘Alright, today’s the day!’ or so I thought--”**

Kuro groaned inwardly once his eyes caught sight of the ridiculously tall hat trying to climb over the railing. 

“Hugh,” Kuro called tiredly, startling the small boy attempting to lift a leg over the rail. The small boy with the hat fell on his back having lost grip of the metal bars. Kuro grunted and made his way over, dropping his school bag on the way. “I’m guessing you want help.” 

Hugh scurried to his feet and began trying to climb over again. “I-I don’t require your assistance, Sleepy Ash! Go find another roof to jump off of. I got here first, therefore, I reserve the right to this area!” 

“Quit calling me Ash,” Kuro muttered to himself. He never liked his middle name since it was his father that gave it to him. He did release a yawn to prove the ‘sleepy’ part. “I guess I’ll leave you to it. Take however long it takes before a teacher finds you.” 

Kuro turned to leave. He didn’t get very far when he heard the angry sigh of the small boy. “Fine. I do require assistance immediately.” 

Kuro turned around and would have shone a triumphant look in his eyes had this been any other situation. He reached the boy who was now flat on his feet with his arms out, waiting to be helped over by the significantly taller male. The small boy only reached his waist and Kuro was a 5’9” individual. Before placing his hands beneath his arms, Kuro stopped. 

“I’ll help you over if you explain why you are doing this.” Hugh turned on his heel with an accusing finger. 

“I knew you would stop me!” 

“I didn’t say I’d stop you unless you give me a stupid reason.” Hugh turned to the side and pouted like a toddler. 

**“The small boy told me about how ridiculed he feels--”**

“I’ve… gotten tired of everyone’s comments about… my size,” Hugh said slowly with sad eyes. “I can’t reach a lot of things, and because of my size everyone steals from me, expecting me or the teacher to not notice, but I do because it happens right in front of me, and whenever I try to make a point, I end up getting ignored…” 

**“Are you kidding? You got here before me for such a lame reason!”**

“Hugh, wake up! You are eighteen! How are you only now getting affected by what others think?” 

Hugh shook his head. “It’s not sudden, Ash. It’s accumulated since everybody started noticing me fall behind in growth. Even more so when I was diagnosed with Growth Deficiency.” 

Kuro gritted his teeth and looked away. His hands remained in his pockets and did not attempt to help Hugh out. “You still have your family. They love you so, so much.”

Kuro closed his eyes as he was brought back to his childhood. Every time he had been invited over to Hugh’s house, Kuro was there to witness his parents greet him with hugs and smiles. Something so alien to him as his parents were never home to greet him. 

**“There’s always dinner waiting for you, right?”**

Kuro never learned how to cook. His only form of eating was to buy instant ramen and heat that up. The only time he had a decent meal as a child was when he visited Hugh’s residence. His parents always prepared a large meal for them. 

“I suppose you are right, my dear friend,” Hugh said after some thought. He picked up his hat and placed it on his head, the top reaching just below Kuro’s chin. “I shall head home to eat. Won’t you come along?” 

Kuro shook his head. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gone over. Besides, I’d rather eat ramen.” 

“You need to find someone who can teach you how to cook a decent meal!” Hugh raised his hands in exasperation. Kuro shrugged. 

“That sounds like such a pain,” Kuro sighed. Hugh nodded, stepping aside to begin walking to the door. 

“Ah, before I leave,” Hugh suddenly stopped. Kuro raised a brow. If he’s about to tell him not to jump, Kuro won’t have it. “One of my fellow ‘allies’ has told me about a particular person interested in you. You might want to meet him before finishing here.” 

**“The short boy then disappeared.”**

**“And like that, there was someone every day--”**

Kuro couldn’t decide if it was all planned or set up or whatever, but he swears these events occurring are too… unusual to be coincidental. 

It took Kuro a few more days to head back to the roof. After hearing Hugh say that Kuro became interested for once in his life and had his eyes peeled. He wanted to catch whoever looked at him differently from the rest. As one might guess, Kuro didn’t find anyone suspicious and concluded it was only Hugh’s way of stopping him. 

Nevertheless, Kuro found himself climbing the stairs again that Friday. Opening the door he stumbled across a very lanky individual… with a paper bag covering his head. It took some convincing to prevent from ending his life over the bullying he was getting for his lack of self-confidence. 

The following Monday Kuro stood next to the youngest, yet tallest, of his childhood friends (if he could still call them that) leaning on the railing to talk about his self-image. He was perceived as a pervert when in reality he hates his own body and does his best to cover it up all the time. 

That Tuesday he let the permanent scowling girl cry into his shoulder because ‘nobody likes to get near her because of her resting bitch face’. Having only worsened over the years, Kuro found it hard to convince her she still had friends who didn’t care about her glare. 

That Wednesday, Kuro and the silver-haired male sat and enjoyed the snacks he brought while he spoke of why he was on the roof to begin with. He felt like he didn’t express his feelings well with a gang member and had to save him from suicide. Was the white-haired male depressed enough to jump? No, he was only up there because he liked the feel of the fresh air. Yeah, Kuro had to hold back from scolding him for taking away his chance. 

**“For the very first time there I see, someone with the same problems as me--”**

Kuro blinked in confusion that Thursday afternoon. The past week he had gotten used to seeing people he was familiar with taking his spot on the rail. Instead, he was met with a ravenette he had never seen before. A ravenette standing on the other side of the rail. 

He wore a black yukata. Off to the side, Kuro noticed the school uniform in a crumpled mess. The male had changed into new clothes for this very purpose. 

“H-hey,” Kuro weakly said, holding a shaky hand out. “What’s the deal?” 

When it came to the others, Kuro knew how to speak to them as they grew up together. This was a stranger who attended the same school as them. Kuro felt powerless seeing him there, on the brink of death. 

The ravenette slowly lifted his gaze to reveal a deep frown, sunshades and an uninterested look. Humming, he turned back out. “Tell me an interesting story.” 

Kuro’s mouth moved with no words coming out. An interesting story. Just as he was about to answer, the cold laughter of the male before him cut him off. 

“Of course you can’t! Everyone has the same story,” he mused. Taking a deep breath to stop his laugh, he sighed, “boring.” 

“What do you--?” 

“You’re here to tell me to get down. I have so much to live for. I’m being selfish for wanting death at this age. Or even,” the male looked over his shoulder as he said the last part, “asking why I’m doing this.” 

Staring into his cold, dead eyes, Kuro felt obligated to give a response that not many would give seeing as this guy had heard it all. Gulping, Kuro scratched the back of his neck and nervously said, “so… you come here often?” 

The male blinked. Kuro blinked. _Did… did I just say that…_? 

“Pfft.” Before long, the ravenette erupted into a giant fit of laughter. Too loud it almost hurt Kuro’s eardrums. Red immediately flooded Kuro’s pale face. He couldn’t even look at the stranger anymore because he was so embarrassed. Of all the things he could have said, he said that? 

“I’m going to give it to you, Nii-san. That is the most interesting thing I’ve heard from anyone in a while,” the male subsided to a giggle, still looking at the red Kuro. 

Kuro shuffled his feet. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He just wanted to grab his things and bolt out of the door and never come back. 

But the roof will be closed off if this guy does die, the voice in Kuro’s head reminded him. Sighing, Kuro began talking again. 

“... can’t deal.” Glancing at the uniform, Kuro asked, “Your name is…?” 

The look on the male’s face at the question made Kuro feel instant guilt. He looked at him in such surprised pain as if he was supposed to be some long lost friend. 

“You don’t know who I am, Nii-san?” Again, he addressed Kuro like that. 

Kuro narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I’ve only met you today… am I supposed to know you?” 

Kuro didn’t miss the sadness cross his eyes once more. “I see. So he never talked to you about me, huh?” 

“Who?” Kuro was even more confused. First, the guy calls him big brother, now he is referring to someone without being specific. 

“My name is Tsubaki,” the male finally introduced himself, completely ignoring Kuro’s question. Seeing no recognition in Kuro’s eyes, Tsubaki turned back to look over the edge with the same sad eyes. “So he really didn’t mention me at all.” 

“What--?” 

“My parents died not too long ago. They raised me to be a happy child although father would sometimes stay late out for work. Whenever he did come back, he’d show me pictures of an older brother I had across the region.” 

Kuro slowly walked to sit down against the railing as he heard the story. Tsubaki didn’t seem to notice. 

“Promised me we’d meet someday.” Tsubaki took a deep breath to continue. “I moved here a few months before their passing. I was expecting to make many good friends, but most of the time I go ignored. I’m bullied for my personality, my things are stolen because I seem rich enough to just get new things anyway, and now I am parentless. I will have to move in with an aunt I’d never heard about in America as soon as the school year is over. 

“All in all, I don’t know what to depend on anymore. I don’t get to meet my brother the way I imagined us meeting, I don’t get to miss hardly anyone once I move, and I generally have nothing… Have you ever felt this hopeless?” 

Although Tsubaki asked the question for Kuro to answer, he didn’t give him time to even open his mouth. “Of course not. Spending most of your life with your dad must have been nice, especially since you have family nearby.” 

As much as Kuro wanted to retaliate and tell Tsubaki he assumed wrong about Kuro, that Kuro never had a happy life with either parent, Kuro no longer had the strength. He no longer had the energy to argue. In a panic, Kuro began thinking of something to say. Anything to stop this guy from leaning forward off the building. 

**“Hey, don’t do it, please.”**

“Please,” Kuro pleaded without looking up from his lap. “I know you’ve heard this a thousand times before, but listen to me, too.” 

**“I don’t have the right to stop him.”**

“At least do it for the brother you haven’t met yet,” Kuro choked out. He wasn’t crying. He was just struggling for words. Grasping at loose straws. And also being very selfish. 

“But--” Tsubaki stopped himself. Starting over, he said, “Fine. I guess I’ll listen to you since you did give me an interesting thing to say.” 

The ravenette hopped down from the railing next to Kuro to walk away. Neither looked at each other after this. No more words were said afterward. 

**“There’s no one here today--”**

Deserted. Not a soul. It must be because it’s Friday. 

The spot Kuro desired shone brightly like a beacon calling him over. Kuro dropped his bag, not caring if it landed on his phone or not. Speed walking, he clumsily took off his shoes and left them scattered as he didn’t find leaving them organized to matter anymore. 

After the death of his father, it became clear to Kuro that no family member wanted an extra mouth to feed as he was already eighteen, a legal adult. So no one will miss him once he is gone. 

**“This exhausted boy, tired as can be--”**

Kuro grabbed the rail and jumped over it, not stopping to wait on the rail to rethink his decision. He shook his head. What’s there to think? 

**“Is going to jump no--”**

“Kuro!” the scream of someone Kuro had only heard in class caught his ear. Well, his arm as well. 

Kuro turned to glare at whoever had dared to catch him. The person grabbing his left arm with both hands didn’t seem phased at all. All Kuro could see in his face was determination and struggle. The guy was far smaller to be able to carry Kuro’s weight. 

“Hang on, Kuro,” he said between grunts. “Help is on its way!” 

“Let go of me--” 

“I am not letting you die!” he yelled. Tears were forming in his eyes, making Kuro’s glare softened. “Just a few weeks ago I wanted to end my life because I lost my uncle, but then I realized there is so much more if I allow myself to see.” The guy tried lifting Kuro only to fall back. “I don’t want you to commit the same mistake I stopped myself from doing!” 

_Why is Mahiru helping me?_

“Come on-- cooperate with me, Kuro!” The tears fell from Mahiru’s eyes landed on Kuro’s face. Kuro couldn’t believe that someone so different from himself is willing to stop his suicide. Someone who he had only spoken to for briefly twice the entire year. This was a first-year stopping a third-year. They had never seen each other until recently. 

The sound of sirens brought the two students' attention to the gates. Two police cars, an ambulance, and a fire truck had pulled up. Down below was a growing crowd of teachers and students crying in horror at the scene. Now everybody knew. 

Kuro looked away from Mahiru and the crowd. His expression clouded over in anger. He didn’t want to cause a scene and now that there was one plus the possibility of getting saved, he was going to be humiliated or called an attention-seeker provided he doesn’t let go. 

“Let--” 

“No--!” 

“Mahiru!” the tone Kuro used was something nobody had ever heard him use before. “Let go of me!” 

Mahiru stared with wide eyes; however, simply raising his voice wasn’t enough to make him stand down. “Please hang on, Kuro. Please let me help you!” 

The tears never ceased to fall. Mahiru’s grip was failing and both knew this. With that knowledge, Kuro began wiggling around, causing some more screams of terror from below. He couldn’t see what the emergency services were doing and refused to look. He had a decent idea of what they were preparing. 

Hands slipping, Mahiru had one final idea. Sniffling loudly, Mahiru said, “I know that whatever you’re going through must be difficult. You believe there is no hope left in you.” 

Kuro kept wiggling in the air. Just a little more-- “But you’re wrong! There is hope when others place hope in you, isn’t there?” 

Kuro stopped struggling. What? 

“I’m placing my hope for a brighter future in you, Kuro. And you want to know why?” Without skipping a beat, Mahiru smiled through the tears. “It’s because I care about you.” 

“Mahi--” Kuro started to say softly when his arm slipped from Mahiru’s hold. The look of horror that flooded his face was enough to give Kuro nightmares if he had a little longer to live. Mahiru’s shriek of terror also is something for nightmares. Kuro couldn’t close his eyes to erase the sight. All he could think of was, 

_So this is how I die._

Never in Kuro’s life had he ever appreciated a soft bouncy bed. 


	4. The Case of Everyone

Kuro must have fainted when he landed because the next thing he knows, he wakes up in a hospital room he had grown so used to as a child. Seeing the walls gave him unpleasant memories. 

Sitting up, Kuro groaned and fell back down. He was having a massive headache and had no idea why. Could it have been the medicine he was given? 

The heart monitor beside Kuro’s bed started beeping rapidly before settling to a healthier beep. Kuro glanced at it briefly before the door opened, quickly taking his attention to the man in the white coat entering with a clipboard and nurse in tow. Upon seeing the wake Kuro, he stopped in surprise. 

“Ah! You’re awake,” the doctor thought aloud. Kuro only grunted to confirm as he was too tired to give a verbal answer. The doctor passed his clipboard to the nurse and made his way to the chair next to Kuro. “Look up here.” 

Kuro looked at the finger held up and followed its movements as per routine. Satisfied with the results, the doctor put away his light. “You may not remember me, but I am Dr. Alicien.” 

Kuro slowly nodded and closed his eyes. “No, I remember you. I’ve come in enough times.” 

Dr. Alicien smiled. “And this better be the last time you come in for something severe.” 

Kuro didn’t answer. He can’t make a false promise when he knows damn well he might be back sooner than one can think. “Can’t deal…” 

“You’ve been sedated for a few hours now. You luckily didn’t suffer any injuries during the fall. You only went into a state of shock.” Seeing as Kuro wouldn’t open his eyes, the doctor sighed. Glancing at his watch, he cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll leave you be for now. I believe there is a visitor anxiously waiting to be let in.” 

At this Kuro opened his eyes. “A… visitor?” 

Dr. Alicein nodded. He then turned to the nurse taking notes at the foot of the bed. “Could you kindly let the young man in?” 

The nurse nodded and turned, opening and closing the door behind her. Dr. Alicein turned back to Kuro with a small smile. “Within twenty-four hours you will be released as usual, however, the only difference will be that you will not need a guardian to sign the release forms as you are a legal adult.” 

Kuro squeezed his eyes shut again. Of course, he has to be reminded of that. The one reason why his relatives won’t take him in after the death of his dad. 

Knocking brought the two out of the tense silence. Kuro sat up straight, or as straight as he could get his back, to see who would visit him. As far as he knows, nobody has ever cared enough to check up on Kuro every time he tried to commit suicide or caused too much self-harm. 

_“I care about you!”_

Kuro blinked at the words. Who had he heard say those words? 

The door slowly opened, revealing the smiling nurse. As the light from the hallway poured in, Kuro almost had to squint to see who was behind her. The door closed, his eyes began to adjust to the white of the room again and-- 

“Kuro!” The male at the door burst into tears and ran at Kuro, tackling him into a hug. Kuro had eyes as wide as saucers at nowhere in specific in front of him. He couldn’t focus clearly on who was hugging him tightly, only feeling how his gown was getting soaked from the tears. The brown hair tickling Kuro’s neck felt so soft and the orange blazer too bright. Slowly and hesitantly, Kuro lifted his arms to place them on the males back. Whoever it was he may not know, but it seemed as though they cared. 

_“I care about you!”_ Again the words echoed in his mind, this time sounding a little more familiar. 

Sometime in the middle of the boys sobbing, Dr. Alicein managed to excuse himself and slip out of the room unnoticed. Even though Kuro was looking in his direction, he never noticed until the male pulled back, wiping away his tear-stained cheeks. Despite all of his crying, he had a pained smile. 

“I am so, so glad you’re alive,” he cried. Kuro simply stared at him in question before looking at his lap. Using his bangs to hide his eyes, Kuro peered through them to see the guy better. He wore an orange blazer on top of the same school uniform Kuro wore. Brown eyes and hair, a somewhat bright smile and there were bags under his eyes. 

Kuro stared at his lap again. He didn’t know what to say. “You… were there?” 

The boy sniffed. “W-what?” 

“When I jumped,” Kuro said in almost a mumble. More sniffling was heard before he heard a very confused ‘ _huh?_ ’ 

“What are you talking about? Of course I was there!” 

Kuro recoiled into himself. Of course he was. Everyone still was at school. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“Kuro…” Suddenly something seemed to cross the guy's mind. “Kuro… do you... know who I am?” 

Kuro glanced up at him in confusion. Once looking him over again, Kuro sadly shook his head and looked the opposite direction. “I’m… sorry. Have we met before?” 

Kuro knew many people in school. Everyone for different reasons. As for this guy… Kuro looked at him again and was taken aback by his saddened expression, making Kuro feel guilty. He has no memory whatsoever of this guy. Yet it seems as though this guy does remember Kuro. 

“I see.” The guy stood up abruptly, startling Kuro and walking to the door. “I’ll be right back.” 

Before Kuro could say anything more, he left the room, leaving Kuro by himself again. 

_Why did a stranger try to charm his way into your life?_

Kuro shook away the thought. As much as he hates socializing, he figures there had to have been a reason why this guy came into his room all upset. He even addressed him by name so there was no way he could’ve gotten the wrong room. 

_“I care about you!”_

Kuro ‘tsked’. Who had said those words to him and why were they relevant now? 

The door opened without warning, making Kuro stop clutching his head to see Dr. Alicein and the boy enter. The doctor had a grim look on his face. He took the seat again and placed his clipboard on his lap, pen ready at his hand. The boy stood by the door with a hand over his right elbow. 

“Alright, Kuro-san. I am going to ask a few questions and I want you to answer the best that you can. Understood?” 

Kuro nodded, eyes never leaving the individual whose eyes were anywhere but Kuro. 

“What is your name?” 

“Kuro.”

“Pardon me. What is your full legal name?” Kuro sheepishly grimaced. 

“Kuro Ash *****.” 

“What were your parent's full legal names?” 

Kuro visibly hesitated. “‘Sensei’ and **** *****.” 

“Your date of birth?” 

“December 31.” 

“When was the last time you were brought to the hospital?” 

“Um,” Kuro pondered. It had been a while since his last attempt. “I dunno. Maybe four months ago?” 

Dr. Alicein nodded, still taking notes. “What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?” 

Finally, the boy turned his attention to Kuro. Kuro felt embarrassed at being caught and looked into his lap as he answered. “Well, I climbed to the roof…” 

“Go on.” 

“I got on the rail and--” Kuro suddenly stopped. What did happen after that? He patted his torso up and down, trying to find any spots that hurt. Then he remembered one of the first things he was told when he awoke. ‘ _You luckily didn’t suffer any injuries during the fall_.’ How is such a thing possible? He was four stories up. 

“As I said before, you didn’t receive any injuries because emergency services were called as soon as someone figured out your plot.” 

Kuro didn’t respond. He tried to think so hard as to what happened. Okay, so emergency services were called, but there was no way they would’ve arrived at the school on time. Or could they? 

“Back to my questions,” the doctor continued. Kuro looked at him with his full attention. “Who is Mahiru Shirota?” 

Kuro blinked in confusion, cocking his head to the side. “He’s on the discipline committee, isn’t he? A first-year.” He didn’t understand why-- oh. “Was he the one who called for help?” 

The doctor pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “I believe so.” Scribbling something down, he continued. “Are you sure you don’t remember anything else on the roof?” 

Kuro furrowed his brows and shook his head. “I’m trying to think, but I’m giving myself a headache trying to remember. I’m sure there was no one aside from myself up there.” 

“What about this boy,” he pointed with his pen. “Have you ever seen him?” 

Kuro looked at the expectant guy giving him hopeful eyes. Once again, Kuro shook his head. “He doesn’t ring a bell.” 

Humming in response, the doctor scribbled a few more things on the clipboard before standing up. “Kuro-san, would it be alright for this young man to stand in while I give you your diagnosis?” 

Kuro shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter.” 

He nodded, looking at both high school students in the eyes before clearing his throat. “It appears that you have selective amnesia due to the shock of almost dying.” 

Kuro stared at him with blank eyes. Selective amnesia? “But… doesn’t that mean I forget everything I know including myself?” 

“No,” Dr. Alicein shook his head. “Selective amnesia is different. You’ve only lost part of your memories. In your case, you lost them in a traumatic experience. That is the reason why you can’t remember this young man.” 

Kuro ashamedly turned to the shorter male standing next to the door. Rubbing his neck, Kuro looked away. “I see. I’m sorry for being so troublesome.” 

The guy shook his head in disagreement. “Could I have some time to talk with him?” 

“Of course,” Dr. Alicein made his way to the door. “If you need anything, I’ll be in this area.” 

“Alright. Thank you.” Once Kuro heard the door close, he sighed. 

“What exactly happened that I can’t seem to remember?” Kuro heard the boy take a seat once more next to him. He gulped. 

“Well, you did climb the rail,” he began. “But I--... no, I’m doing this in the wrong order.” 

Kuro turned with a raised brow. Instead of seeing the sad face of the younger guy, he was met with a smile as bright as the sun with a hand extended to him. 

“My name is Mahiru Shirota, a first-year who likes to keep things simple.” Ah. So this is Mahiru. 

_“I care about you!”_ The voices now lined up. Kuro closed his eyes but shook his hands nevertheless. He still doesn’t remember when those words were said or who the guy is supposed to be to Kuro, but he wants to get to know him. 

“Kuro, though you already know that,” Kuro replied. Mahiru smiled warmly. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Kuro.” Kuro raised a brow. Mahiru shook his head with a giggle. “Our first time talking wasn’t the most pleasant chance of meeting.”

“I can tell,” Kuro muttered though Mahiru heard him. 

“From here on out, no matter what happened in the past, let’s make a future we are both proud of creating together!” 

Kuro looked away into his hands. He wasn’t smiling, but he knew his happiness would be shown through his eyes. Giving a quick nod, Kuro said, “Yeah. Please take care of me from now on.” 

_“I care about you!”_

“Un!” 

The door swung open, interrupting the nice moment to reveal-- 

“Look who’s gathered, Nii-san!” 

“Me, too, Nii-san!” 

Kuro blinked. Entering were the six childhood friends accompanied by the new guy he met not long ago. And again with the ‘nii-san’ as if they were childhood friends. 

“My name is Tsubaki *****, and ‘Sensei’ was my father, making you my Nii-chan!” Bowing, Tsubaki came back up with a gentle smile. “Please take good care of me from now on!” 

* * *

“I don’t want any disappointments,” the cold words of Niccolo’s father rang in the planning room, his eyes wasting no time to land on him. Niccolo looked away. He can never get used to that glare. 

The meeting was called off, allowing everyone to get the hell out of the warehouse and into the vehicles a good distance away from here. The head of the Carpediem gang stayed back with the artillery guys to prepare what they will take this coming mission. They don’t need someone like Niccolo to interfere. 

“Are you okay?” the food-loving gang member asked him. He nodded quickly with an unsure smile. 

“As long as you have my back, I will be,” Niccolo answered honestly. Illdio nodded, viciously taking a bite out of a chocolate bar in his hands. 

The truth is, after he saved his life a few weeks ago, not much has changed. The only notable thing that did change was their relationship now. They talk to each other a lot more than they did thanks to putting aside misunderstandings. 

As for Niccolo’s involvement in his family’s gang, well, that hasn’t changed at all. He can’t get out even if he wanted to. He is the only child to inherit it after all. Also, Illdio can’t get out of it as he is one of the stronger members. 

Niccolo sighed into his hands without looking at where he was going. Illdio will warn him or pull him aside if he bumps into something. “No matter what I say, they won’t listen to me. I’ve killed enough people to be considered a serious member but they still won’t overlook my first gang war involvement. I was ten back then!” 

“And I was ten as well when I killed for the first time,” Illdio commented nonchalantly in between bites. Niccolo stiffened at being reminded how heartless his friend can be when he’s in a fight or flight situation. 

Shaking his head, Niccolo brought his hands back into his coat pockets for the car keys. Illdio noticed him fumbling for the keys and reached into his back pocket to pull them out. Noticing the keys being thrown up and down into Illdio’s free hand, Niccolo turned red. Right, they came in Illdio’s car, not his own. 

“Graduation is in a few days,” Illdio stated suddenly. “What do you plan to do then?” 

“Huh?” The two arrived at Illdio’s car, getting in quickly before they could be spotted by anyone else. Illdio put the keys in and started the car, immediately stepping on the gas before Niccolo could finish fumbling with his seat belt. So much for not being noticed in a car speeding down the road. 

“This task starts tomorrow. What will you do after your graduation?” Illdio asked again, his glare never leaving the road. Niccolo stared at his friend's face before glancing at his lap. 

“I… don’t know. I suppose I will do preparations for the college I chose, although I doubt I’ll be able to finish it,” Niccolo answered unsurely. Nicco had never thought much about the future because of the gang. All that was ever ingrained in his head was that he is to inherit the gang once his dad passes or he dies because of his incompetence. There was almost no chance to think of anything else. Well, his parents are paying for his college expenses. They can’t have an idiot gang leader to lead a gang. 

Illdio grunted and said nothing more. Niccolo almost didn’t feel like that was a positive response. Even so, he remained quiet for the rest of the ride home. 

_____ 

“Nicco!” 

The tall Italian teen slowly turned his head with wide eyes to see his ever-hungry friend running to his side. Just as slowly, Niccolo brought down his arm holding a smoking pistol. Along with the pistol came down a body much bigger than the teenager with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. 

Illdio arrived only for Niccolo to wrap his arms around him, hand still gripping the pistol tightly. His eyes were still wide and his breathing hard. Despite what he was feeling, he didn’t feel any tears. Not after doing the same thing for several years. 

“You’re okay after all,” Niccolo sighed in relief. This fight had been by far the bloodiest the Carpediem’s had ever been involved with and all Niccolo could think was if his dear friend was making it out okay. 

Illdio grunted in response again, hugging the thin teen before pulling back. “Get me McDonald’s after this.” 

Niccolo smiled weakly. Illdio finally glanced at the man lying at their feet and his eyes widened. “Isn’t that--?” 

“The new leader of the Faultier gang.” Niccolo didn’t look at the corpse and began walking away, already expecting to count how many dead there were. “He was nothing compared to their previous leader. Looks like they aren’t very good at choosing a successor.” 

There were no more gunshots. No more men and women screaming and no more chaos. It was now over. The survivors are regrouping to discuss what to do next. 

The moment Illdio and Niccolo entered the room with most of the survivors, there was clapping and cheering. For a moment Niccolo stood alarmed, then surprise, then confused. Illdio walked ahead of him into the crowd staring at him with mixed expressions. Then Illdio became a part of the clapping gang giving him a warm smile. 

After a few more seconds, everyone quieted down to allow the leaders to walk to the front to greet their son. All Niccolo could do was blink in surprise at the smiles on their faces. They had never smiled for him like that. Not once in his memory. Could it be everyone had heard of his deed? 

“Son,” his dad placed a hand on his shoulder in acknowledgment. Niccolo tensed up instantly, hoping his old man wouldn’t notice. If he did notice, he didn’t show it. “I never intended for you to doubt yourself and believe your mother and I don’t care about you.” 

“We do,” his mother added. “We just wanted you to become the best successor the Carpediem’s can afford to have.” 

“I…” 

“Gluttony told me about your attempt before yesterday’s meeting,” the older Carpediem said. “And how strongly you are against leading this gang someday.” 

The married couple looked at each other and nodded as if making up a final decision. “After he drove you home, we and the gang have already settled with the fact that you are now free to do whatever you please with your life.” 

Niccolo’s eyes widened. “F-free…? B-b-but what about the ‘once a Carpediem, always a Carpediem’?” 

“You still are no matter how you go about erasing that name,” his mother said. “But we also trust you enough to not turn in your family.” 

Niccolo stayed silent as the words slowly processed in his head. Illdio talked to his parents for him because he knew there was no way they’d turn down one of their strong members. If it had been anyone else, such as Niccolo himself, however… 

“You’re really… letting me go?” Niccolo shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t fully believe the words of gang leaders despite them being his parents. 

“We don’t want you to feel robbed of a life you can live--” 

“--or to not find the right person to love--” 

“--or to come to hate yourself for the lives you have taken,” his father finished. 

His mother grabbed both of Niccolo’s hands and brought them up to her chest, still wearing a gentle smile. “Go live your life how you want to live it, son. Forget these marks tying you to us.” 

At that Niccolo hesitated. No matter how far he goes, he will always have gang tattoos. If he were ever to forget to cover them up, he’d be dragged back into the mess whether he likes it or not. 

“Just agree to it, dammit,” Illdio spoke up angrily. The three Carpediem’s turned to look at him who was eating a granola bar without shame. He simply raised a brow as if to ask what the problem was. Niccolo finally cracked a smile at that. Of course. Illdio never thought through what he had to say and probably never will. He only says what’s on his mind. 

“I guess… but the Faultier know my face,” Niccolo suddenly remembered what he did with horror. “The ones who escaped will know I am the one behind the death of their boss. There is no way I can live a peaceful life with them on my tail!” 

His parents shared a look. There was an emotion that crossed their faces almost too quick for Niccolo to catch. Then he understood. Niccolo stepped back. 

“I see,” Niccolo said shakily. He refused to look into his parent's eyes but a small smile escaped his lips. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll take up on your kind offer, mom, dad.”

“Don’t misunderstand--” his mother began only to be cut off by Niccolo. 

“No, I understand,” he said quietly with joy. Then, with a louder voice for everyone to hear, he said, “I will fulfill my final task of keeping this gang safe.” 

“What the--!?” Illdio began as he started to march forward, dropping the fourth granola bar he was holding only to be held back by five others. Niccolo smiled weakly at his friend and turned back to his parents. 

“Would you like to see the body, boss?” Niccolo’s parents nodded firmly and followed the younger male out of the room, making sure everybody else stayed put. All they could hear was Illdio calling out to them. 

Upon reaching a safe distance away, Niccolo turned abruptly to pull them into a hug, tears finally breaking free. “Thank you--! Just, thank you so, so much--!” 

The adults simply hugged their only child close, neither breaking out of their tough persona but showing compassion all the same. 

Yes, the rivaling gang would indeed go after Niccolo for the death of their boss. However, by the time news arrives, Niccolo will have left the area already. While the Carpediem’s were led to believe they would be safely out of another serious gang war with the Faultier’s, the truth is that Niccolo’s parents will do everything in their power to prevent them from locating Niccolo. 

Niccolo will truly live a life free from gang warfare for as long as his parents are alive. 

_____

“Tsurugi!” Tusurig whipped his head to see the man standing at the school gates, waving him over with a soft smile. Tsurugi beamed, turning back to the rest of the group to pick up his bag, taking off before anyone could say anything. 

“Oversee the placing of the rest of the fences, Jun-chan! I’ll check out the finished work tomorrow!” 

“Tsurugi, get the fuck back here--!” Yumikage began to curse at the smaller male. Tsurugi stuck his tongue out as he ran towards his well-dress brother. 

“Tai-chan!” Tsurugi pounced on the older man, barely giving him a chance to hug back before pulling away excitedly. “The workers are implementing the tall fences since school released!” 

“I see that,” Touma chuckled, ruffling the high school student’s hair playfully. “And you oversaw it all?” 

“All of the planning done by me!” Tsurugi proudly stated, puffing his chest out with a smug expression. Touma raised a brow. 

“Everything by yourself?” It took three seconds for Tsurugi to break under the stare sheepishly. 

“Well, Shu-chan kept up with most of it, but I’m the one who proposed it which is what counts.” 

“Right,” Touma chuckled once more, leading himself and his brother to the car parked nearby. “And all of those with you just now… they’re the members of your new organization?” 

“Un,” Tsurugi replied cheerily. “Everyone has attended every single meeting of the Central Consoling Control since its founding.” 

“I see,” Touma said and mentally thought, why not just abbreviate it to C3? Both were in the car and Touma started it up, getting ready to head home. “It’s fairly small. I was expecting more people to join.” 

“Ah, Kuni-chan wasn’t there today with Jeje-chan,” Tsurugi suddenly remembered. “No wonder why I didn’t get as tired today.” 

Touma’s eyes widened slightly before going back to the way they were. He snuck a glance at the boy who was looking at him happily. Touma took a deep breath. “So that boy is also a member.” 

“Hm?” Tsurugi hummed in confusion. 

“Mikuni.” 

“Oh, yeah. Both he and Jeje-chan.” Touma nodded. He gritted his teeth and refrained from clutching the steering wheel so hard. He focused on the road in front of him. 

“You don’t seem fazed by this. Has he been a member all along?” 

“Yep. He was one of the first to join when I mentioned the idea to him.” 

Now Touma was even more confused. His little brother’s ex was taking part in the same organization as him and Tsurugi acts as if the conflicts within their relationship didn’t happen and instead talks about him as if they have been good friends all along? 

“Kuni-chan and I have finally talked about what happened back then,” Tsurugi’s words brought Touma back to reality. Touma turned his head to see Tsurugi staring into his hands in his lap with a small smile. “We’ve talked through the misunderstandings and agreed to start our friendship over. It’s more fun being able to see each other and insult one another than insult each other anytime we saw each other.” 

Touma sighed and looked back at the road. “So I will be seeing more of him home.” 

“Ah!” Tsurugi understood what Touma meant. “Kuni-chan and I aren’t going out again! We know we aren’t good for each other which is why we’ve chosen to remain friends. You don’t have to worry about him hurting me again, Tai-chan.” 

Touma ‘tsked’. Of course, he doesn’t want to see his little brother heartbroken again because of that bastard. Once was more than enough. However, Touma inhaled a sharp breath. The look Tsurugi was giving while speaking of Mikuni was enough to tell Touma that just being friends will not be enough for them. He of all people knows how much Tsurugi loved, no, loves Mikuni so it is only a matter of time for them to pass the ‘just friends’ line once more. 

For now, he is glad his brother is finally at peace with the one who broke his heart. Touma still wants to break his nose though. 

“I thought you had said everyone attended every meeting,” Touma steered the subject. Tsurugi lit up again. 

“Well, yeah, they all do. Kuni-chan had an important reunion with someone and Jeje-chan chose to follow him as usual. Other than today, they usually show up and help with the goals.” 

“Remind me what those goals are?” Touma knows full well what the group's goals are. He simply enjoys watching Tsurugi light up with excitement as he explains their main goal. 

“Reach out and provide someone for individuals who have no one else to turn to in their state of depression!” 

“To avoid--” 

“--to avoid any more suicides for people who could have had a better future for themselves!” 

Touma chuckled, stopping the car in front of an apartment building. Tsurugi looked out the windshield to find where they were. Touma began exiting the car when Tsurugi’s voice reached his ears. 

“And to avoid people from disappearing off the face of the planet when things become too much for them.” 

Touma blinked in surprise. That was the first time Tsurugi said that as part of the group goals. Touma stared straight at Tsurugi to see his sad and understanding smile, eyes giving him the same emotions but with determination. After a few silent seconds, Touma smiled back. 

“Yeah. That sounds like a good goal.” 

Both got off the car and stepped into the building. After climbing a few flights of stairs, they reached the door they had become familiar with. Touma unlocked the door and stepped in first before closing it behind him, leaving Tsurugi standing in the hallway. 

Taking a deep breath, Tsurugi smiled brightly, placing his hand on the handle and twisting it, bursting open the door to find the older man standing in front of him in his socks and a gentle smile. 

“Tai-chan! I’m home!” 

“Welcome home, Tsurugi.” 


	5. The Case Afterwards

The laughter of my dearest friend sounded like music to my ears. I stood up from my seat in the classroom with a large grin as I expected Mahiru to walk into my classroom. Before I could move, my grin fell when I saw him walk past with that suicidal third-year everyone had been talking about since three weeks ago. 

I stopped my greeting when Mahiru’s voice became softer as he walked away happily with that guy. I scoffed and sat back down. Of course, the over caring student has to make sure even upperclassmen are okay. 

Except I realized with a sigh that this is the guy Ryuusei, Koyuki, and I have been teasing him about ever since we discovered his crush on him. Mahiru has finally gotten an excuse to hang around him. 

The busy chatter of the students in my class during the break had me bored. It’s all meaningless if Mahiru isn’t here for me to mess with. 

Deciding to walk around to alleviate my boredom, I left the classroom with a boring look. I might as well walk around the school for the millionth time until our break is over. It beats sitting in the classroom with nothing to do. 

The moment I stepped out, I heard the angry yells of two popular second-years. 

“Just-- die until you die, shitrat!” the angry angel-wannabe stormed past me. “Go away!”

“Awe, my Licht-tan is flustered~” the drama student walked by a moment later with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked the opposite direction as them. They always give me a headache. 

“Angel-babe, it was just a peck! Don’t ignore me,” Hyde whined. I raised a brow and looked over my shoulder to see them stopped in the middle of the hall back where I left them. Licht definitely looked angry but his pout and red-face let me know he wasn’t really angry. Not that much at least. 

“Heh. Dating for a few days and already this lovey-dovey,” I muttered with a scoff. I continued walking down the hall to turn at the next corner. I came across the door leading to the courtyard and thought about walking around in here as well until I saw that chibi with the onsen guy. 

For some reason, I hid behind the door and watched with a snicker how Tetsu held his chopsticks up to feed his food to the very red Misono. 

“That-- that is very indecent, Sendagaya!” Misono blurted. “Take our place into consideration, will you?” 

“What’s wrong with me letting you try it?” Tetsu asked as densely as ever. I suppressed mad chuckles at his cluelessness. I still don’t get how that Chibi-chan can like a guy so oblivious to the most simple of things. Then again, I don’t get how Tetsu can date someone as weak and rude as Misono. 

Mahiru tolerates being friends with them both, though. Once again I frowned. Mahiru can befriend anyone easily. 

The ringing of a cell phone made the three of us jump. Misono reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone and turned it on to see whatever message he had just received. I furrowed my brows at his expression. Aside from being flustered and angry, I’d never seen him hide excitement with feigned annoyance. 

“I’ve got something to attend to, Sendagaya. Go ahead and finish without me. I’ll join you in class later.” 

“Ah, okay,” Tetsu said and just like that, Chibi-chan was gone. I shrugged and stepped away. I shouldn’t have been spying in the first place. 

My journey down the first floor was complete so I took the stairs for the second-year hallway. It’s always the busiest. 

I wasn’t walking particularly fast up the stairs, but somehow I managed to bump into someone who was walking much faster from the other side of the wall. I grabbed ahold of the wall to steady myself and not fall back down when I heard the papers fall. I did not, however, hear whoever bumped into me, fall. 

“For situations like this you must always be prepared,” the voice of someone unfamiliar spoke up from the floor. My eyes widened in confusion and ridicule at this second-year pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“You have a spare pillow in your pocket?” I asked in disbelief and amusement. He merely stood up after gathering his things. 

“As I’ve said, it’s better to prepare for any possible situation.” He pushed past me without another word or glance. I shook my head with a light smile. And then they say it’s us underclassmen who are weird. 

There were many wandering the halls like myself except with friends or a set destination in mind. Nobody spared me a glance as I walked by them. Not like I wanted to be called out anyway. 

“Look, Tinker, this was the deal. You make us that gun or whatever it’s called, and we leave you alone. Do you understand?” 

I almost walked past but a tall student with long, purple hair, accidentally cut me off. I had to look up to see what was her deal when I realized she wasn’t looking at me. She had backed out of the classroom with a much smaller blonde girl in her arms. The glare she was giving the guys in the classroom made me gulp. She is not someone to mess with. 

“Izuna will not cave to your harassment for as long as she is my friend. Do you understand?” The tone in her voice and her glare was more than enough to finally make the others back down in fear. 

"Ooh, these people are scared of nee-san, right, Ray?" A dark-haired male I had never seen before popped out of nowhere, startling me into taking a step back. 

"Right, Gil," another tall male wearing a hoodie with rabbit ears on the hood draped over his head agreed. Both were sneering at the same people the third-year was glaring at, but it still kind of made me lower my head in intimidation. How am I supposed to face those three who looked about ready to kill to defend this second-year?

Heh. Me being scared of the Italian transfers? Pathetic. 

I walked around them carefully. Don’t get me wrong, third-years are scary and they no doubt are third-years. You can tell with just how mature and adult-like the women sounds. Good thing they’re graduating next week. 

I reached the end of the hall where there is a window facing out in front. I stopped to look at the passing students a bit when my eyes locked on purple running and nearly tripping to one of the benches. My interest grew as I saw him reach the bench where a blonde was seated and leaned over to catch his breath. The blonde gave him a knowing smile and stood up in front of him. Isn’t that a third-year? 

Misono stood up. I couldn’t see his face but he wasted no time to wrap his arms around the taller guy. The hug looked pretty tight, too. Squinting my eyes, I also noticed how the blonde held a fond smile. 

I looked away. I already spied on Chibi-chan earlier. I don’t need to make it a habit. 

I kept walking with my hands in my pockets as I avoided second-years who weren’t watching where they were going. No one seemed to notice me either. 

I reached the staircase for the third floor and figured I might as well take a round up there, too, before the warning bell rings. I’ve got plenty of time to waste. 

Almost like deja vu, a student ran past me down the stairs when I was only half-way up, nearly knocking me down. 

“Hey--!” I turned with a glare after I held the railing that thankfully was placed for this exact reason. I didn’t get to say much though because another third-year came running down the stairs with the same glare chasing the first guy. 

“Tsurugi!” the blonde yelled with much anger. I closed my eyes with a sigh when yet another salmon-haired third-year followed shortly behind. 

“Yumi-- wait!” 

C3 members. It’s best to not get involved with them. Despite what their group aims to achieve, all I see are a group of teenagers playing to be heroes who have no idea how to act like adults. 

The laughter of the raven-haired third-year echoed down the hall the further he ran away from his friends for whatever foolish thing he did to anger them. 

Carefully and slowly I reached the third floor. Thankfully there aren’t as many people roaming the halls. The seniors should all be busy focusing on the final exams for graduation. 

I did, however, spot a few walking around. Most kept to themselves so it wasn’t a problem. I simply kept my head down as I walked past them. 

After rounding the next corner, I spotted a pair a long way down the hall headed in my direction. They were too engaged in their conversation and seeing how quiet the hall was, I could hear them from where I was standing. 

“You’re not wearing… a turtleneck anymore…” The taller dark-haired guy said in an almost audible tone. 

“Ah!” the blonde who I recognized as the second-year who always follows Misono around exclaimed in embarrassment. I guess instinct immediately told him to cover up the exposed skin with his hands. “Yeah… big brother Kuro kind of convinced me to not be as self-conscious about my body…” 

“But long sleeves…” 

“It’s not like I have to suddenly strip to feel good about myself, Jeje! Little steps at a time.” The guy named Jeje never looked up from the ground in front of him even when I finally walked past them to see Lily’s warm smile. “Also, I’m glad you’re starting to come out of your shell, too, big brother.” 

“... that rich boy is annoyingly persistent…” 

They rounded the corner I just took and were out of my hearing range. For such a quiet hallway they sounded pretty loud. 

“Come on, big bro! Take me and Nicco somewhere to eat as soon as school is over!” I heard in a classroom. I slowed my steps to peer inside the mostly empty classroom. “Let’s have some brotherly time together!” 

“As I have numerous times,” I see a very, very tall hat say on top of a desk I had to take a double-take to make sure I was seeing properly, “we cannot simply ‘eat out’ to have some ‘brotherly time’ as you call it. If you want to spend time with me and your friend, then I suggest using your own money to take me out instead of forcing it on me.” 

“I-Illdio, the kid is right--”

“I am in the same class as you! I am no kid!” 

I quickened my steps with chuckles escaping my throat. I’ve seen that guy around. He used to hide from the people bullying him, but now he seems to be filled with so much confidence. It seems annoying. 

“At least treat us for our graduation next week!” I heard the tiny man yell in exasperation. 

My trip around the third floor ended rather quickly. It’s too damn quiet to distract myself from my thoughts. Maybe it is best to just kill time in the second-floor instead. 

I reached the same window on the second-floor after dodging distracted teenagers. To my surprise, I saw that Chibi-chan and the third-year were accompanied by one more third-year. It’s the guy who nearly knocked me down the stairs. The three were standing in front of the bench I last saw them at with Tsurugi’s arm slung around the blonde’s shoulders in a friendly way. My eyes widened. Oh, that’s Mikuni! Misono’s older brother. 

Mikuni looked annoyed at the proximity of his classmate but for some reason didn’t shake him off. They were all chatting excitedly, or as excited as one can get when annoyed. Actually… 

I peered closer at the duo. The way they look at each other versus the way they look at Misono… 

“There’s no doubt about it,” I said aloud to myself. Good friends my ass. There is definitely something more going on with them. I can only hope it’s better than whatever led them to avoid each other in the past. 

Not that I care. They’re leaving next week. I won’t see any more of them soon. Yet I smiled. It seems nice to have someone you can be close with. 

The warning bell made me jump ever so slightly. I took out my phone and glanced at the time. It’s already that time? 

Nobody else seemed to be in a big hurry as most of these people are already near their classrooms. Granted, I’m not too far but I can’t be late again. The teacher will have my head this time. 

Before I knew it, I was racing down the steps. My classroom is only a few doors away now. With this in mind, I slowed to a steady walk with my hands in my pockets. I can make it without having to run.

“Sakkun!” Arms wrapped around my chest from behind, stopping me in my tracks. My eyes widened in surprise. Who--? 

“Tsu-Tsubaki-san?” I said when I turned my head to see his chin resting on my shoulder with a cheeky grin. It quickly turned into a fake pout once he realized he got my attention. 

“Where were you? I looked all over for you!” I ‘tsked’ with a frown. 

“Please let go, Tsubaki-san,” I muttered. Returning to why I was surprised, I turned to him again. “And, what did you just call me?” 

Tsubaki tilted his head in confusion. “Sakkun.” 

I could feel my cheeks turning pink so I pried free form Tsubaki’s grasp and continued walking to my classroom. “Why?” 

“Because you’re my best friend, of course!” Tsubaki trotted alongside me with his usual grin. “Or am I not allowed to call you that?” 

I looked away from him. How am I supposed to tell him without making it sound embarrassing? “I… don’t mind it, I guess.” 

I didn’t need to look over to know Tsubaki’s face lit up even more. Before he could engulf me into another hug I ran the rest of the way to my class. “The bell will ring soon, Tsubaki-san. You should get to class as well.” 

I closed the door before I could hear his response. I made my way to my seat and sat down, covering my mouth with my hand. Good timing, too, because as soon as I sat down the final bell rang. I let out a sigh of relief when the teacher came in. 

To tell the truth, I’ve always wanted to have a friend call me ‘Sakkun’. I always found it embarrassing to straight up say it though despite my easy-going behavior when I’m with Mahiru, Ryuusei and Koyuki. But now that Tsubaki-san says it without me having to tell him… 

It seriously makes me happy. 

“Open your textbooks to page 242,” the teacher said tiredly. I hummed in response with uninterested eyes and grabbed the heavy book, flipping it open to the marked page with my bookmark. I picked it up and unfolded the torn piece of notebook paper I have saved from the trashcan for so long. 

_‘I’ll never tell my friends about this, but even if it’s just once I would like them to call me ‘Sakkun’.’_

A small smile found its way to my face. You indeed are a very interesting person, Sakuya. I’m glad we could become friends this year. 


End file.
